Operation XMAS
by FlowerofAdversity


Operation X.M.A.S.

(X-treme Misanthrope Abhors Santa)

Note: A holiday-themed KND. Numbahs 65 and 66 are gearing up for another special Christmas until a man by the name of Shuster Shyster convinces Santa that no kid is exempt from the "Naughty" list this year…and that includes the Kids Next Door ! Together, 65 and 66 and the rest of their team prove that Shuster's plotting to shut off and siphon power from the North Pole if Santa didn't comply as nothing more than a sham.

Chapter 1—Not A Creature Was Stirring…

Statia and Hassid were enjoying the preparation for Christmas in their handmade tree house. All the other members of their team had been trimming the tree with ornaments, tinsel and garlands. The entire tree house was decorated both inside and outside, and since the sun had gone down, Numbah 67, Fredrick, was responsible for plugging in the lights and "setting the holiday mood". Of course, every night, it was a different operative who plugged in the lights, but it was a special moment for each of them, even Statia, their fearless leader.

Before the five operatives went to sleep, there was an incoming live video feed. It was a man none of the teenagers had ever seen before. He was incredibly sinister and had a look of pure evil in his eyes.

"You silly Kids Next Door won't be getting anything for Christmas this year !

'Why is that ?', you might ask, your eyes filling with mournful tears. Because I have threatened the Big Red man himself ! I intimidated him in order to put all of you kids on the 'naughty' list, right where you hooligans belong, or I will shut off his power for the night. Santa cannot survive even one night in the frigid conditions the North Pole has, so he had no choice in the matter !", the disgruntled elderly coot said.

"Who do you think you are Mister ? You can't just _cancel_ Christmas !", Statia said, becoming a little miffed at the man's audacity.

"Shuster Shyster. But, you can call me _Sir_. Got that ?", Shyster responded, his dark eyes narrowing. Statia and the others did not like this Shyster fellow, but they had no other choice but to follow his rules and take him seriously.

"Yes Sir.", all the operatives said in unison. Yet, inwardly Statia had a feeling that Shyster was lying. He could see his eyes shifting back and forth, and beads of sweat on his weathered brow.

"That's more _like_ it. Now, if you will do me a favor, please, _please_, turn off those God forsaken Xmas lights ! You're not going to need them after all.", Shuster said, chuckling.

Hassid could see that Statia was already formulating a plan, but she asked Operative 68 to turn off the lights anyhow. This would put Shuster in a sense of false security. After Olivia turned off the Christmas lights, Shuster wished them a very horrible holiday and the feed was ended.

Chapter 2—Statia's Plan

"You didn't notice this in the video, but Shuster's eyes weren't still. Obviously, he was lying to us.", Statia said, confidently.

"But, how can you tell he's not going to do those abysmal things he said, dear ?", Hassid asked, curiously.

"Call it a hunch. Women's intuition.", Statia said, smiling, pushing up her square-rimmed glasses back upon her nose. Hassid grinned, knowing that she was right. The other operatives had a feeling that she knew what she was talking about. More often than not, she always did.

That was the reason why she was the leader.

Statia overlooked the video feed and tried to find hints or clues as to where Mr. Shyster was. It seemed that he was in an abandoned warehouse or an old factory building. Wherever he was, it was most definitely not a comfortable place to live. Nevertheless, the teenagers did a search online for the location and they were able to track Shyster down.

In about one hour's time, they had created a map and set of directions to the ancient factory where Shyster was living.

"Don't do anything sudden until I give the signal. We have our gear just in case Shuster tries anything funny.", Statia said, whispering to her friends in the ally. It was a matter of time before she caught the rotating security camera off guard and moved around the corner into the factory. She then gestured to her friends and they followed her inside.

Chapter 3—Calling Shyster's Bluff

As soon as they sneaked into relic of a factory and saw that Shuster Shyster was fast asleep at his desk, feet propped up on his so-called "workspace". They tried to keep from laughing at the fact that this man was retired and had no other job other than pretending to be something he was not. But, it was obvious that he didn't like people much at all. All around the factory were signs that read "Trespassers Keep Out", and "None Shall Pass". How did he expect to keep outsiders from getting in if he didn't have any guard dogs ? Besides, his security could be easily figured out (even by the likes of teenagers), so what did he expect to shield himself from then ? These were questions that not even Statia and Hassid could answer. Yet, a small ounce of pity for Shuster could be felt when they saw him. He looked so much better dressed on camera than he did in reality.

Hassid tapped the elderly man upon the shoulder and he awoke with a start.

"What are you riffraff doing here ? I thought I told you not to become involved !", Shuster said, getting up slowly from his seat.

"What are you going to do, Sir ? You have no dogs to sick on us, or henchmen for that matter.", Olivia said, rather matter-of-factly.

"B-but…how ? I-I-I…", Shuster stammered. He couldn't imagine how these teenagers could've found him out. Every year he had tried the same scheme with different KND groups and every year, he had been found out. Of course, Statia and the others didn't realize this, but Shuster admitted it to them.

"I always hated Christmas ! It was always such a disappointment to me. People too, have upset me and I grew tired of trusting anyone ever again. People can be so gullible, so I made up my own stories and live a perfectly happy life…alone !", Shuster confessed.

He lowered his silver-coated head down upon the table and knocked it against the table a couple of times. His shoulders were shaking from silent sobs.

After Shuster had pleaded his case to the teenagers, they couldn't help but feel sorry for the elderly man and his misanthropic condition. Finally, the teens broke down and gave Shuster what little money they had.

"But, aren't you going to use this money to buy yourselves gifts ?", Shuster questioned, trying not to become too sentimental over the adolescents' offerings.

"Our shopping has already been completed. It's time to help someone who really needs it. This is our tradition. We don't do this because we feel a need to do it, but because it's our calling to help other people, whether they are kids, teens or adults.", Fredrick said, straightforwardly. Shuster had never received a gift in his entire life, and strangely enough he was touched. The foul spirit he had possessed before was gone.

"Do with it what you want, Sir. You need it more than we do.", Olivia said.

"Merry Christmas !", Tara said, grinning brilliantly. Unexpectedly, Shuster had gathered all the teens together and given them a big bear hug. This was what Christmas was truly about, the unconditional grace shown to others and the spirit of giving and caring for others. At that time, Shuster promised them he would make a revolution never to do something so foolish ever again. From this time forward, he would do his best to better himself and make efforts to become more social. It would take a period time for him to adjust, but he had a feeling that he would be a changed man by the time March and April came. With everything he had learned and the repentance he had made, he thanked the "fine young adolescents" for all of their wisdom beyond their years.

Epilogue 

Later Statia and her friends enjoyed yet another merry Christmas. Santa had been incredibly generous with them again this year. Of course, most of the gifts they didn't have room for would go to a teen or family that was less fortunate. They never heard anything bad from Shuster Shyster again. It seemed that his revolution to become a better man was now kicking into overdrive. In fact, he had sent Statia and her friends a simple note that read…

_You adolescents really showed me the light. I had been going about the holidays all wrong. I was angry about something I couldn't change, and it was never my fault. I have met other people I have befriended and I have learned from them that not all human beings are deceitful and cruel. In fact, I have learned that most people are like yourselves, very giving, kind, and gentle. I have left you a small gift. I know it's not much after the selfless monetary gesture you five granted me. Nevertheless, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and most especially a blessed New Year. Your new friend, Shuster. _

The letter made them shed tears of joy, especially at the Angel ornament that he had given to them. Shuster wasn't such a bad person after all. He simply needed a nudge in the right direction. They had a feeling that Shuster would come around in the future, and they weren't worried about him at all. As for the present time (note the pun), the friends would continue enjoying themselves and each other's company.

The End

By: Elizabeth Berndt

December 28, 2004


End file.
